yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kazumaru Ichiyori
Kazumaru Ichiyori is an exterminator of supernatural beings. When Kari Anderson finds out that Kazumaru is willing to take jobs to help people, she contacts him and he answers her call. When he tells her that he is actually an exterminator, Kari nearly passes out. However, Kazumaru is still willing to help her with her job, as long as she can pay the amount he asks for. She doesn't have the money, so she willingly offers to allow him to stay at her house to make up for the payment. Since Kazumaru doesn't have a place to stay, he accepts. Personality Kazumaru is a typical swindler and always complaining how he doesn't have any money on him. He has an easy temper if you get on his bad side, but is otherwise quiet. He is an intelligent person who could lead an entire army into a battle if it was necessary. Appearance Kazumaru has the ability to control the winds, which helps with his obsession with the color green. Other than his average blond hair blue eyes look, everything about him is the color green. He wears what looks like feudal robes of light green and his sword is always glowing the same color as well. His Past Kazumaru has had a rough past. In his past, he still worked as a Supernatural Exterminator alongside his girlfriend Miyuki. Kazumaru learns in Episode 10 that he is really the Emperor of Japan's son, making him a Royal to Japan. It is hinted that Jin Yue has something to do with his past, but this is unknown as of yet. A movie project featuring the events of Kazumaru's Past are in the process of being made.﻿ Relations Kazumaru has few relations with the characters. Kari Anderson: The girl who hired him for a job. The two are constantly bickering at each other and are planning out the rebellion against the Empires. Kari eventually reveals that she is in love with Kazumaru, which he first passes off as a lie to save his life, until she kisses him. The two start to become closer, and Kazumaru starts training Kari to become a Supernatural Exterminator. Millie Walker and Tara Wilson: Kari's two friends. They both believe Kazumaru to be a pedophile who wants to have sex with Kari, which he always tells them he is not. Koji Anderson: Kari's brother. Koji didn't like Kazumaru at first, but got used to him being around. Koji creates Kazumaru's Duel Magatama for him. Miyuki: Kazumaru's deceased girlfriend. She died a few days before the beginning of the series and tells his story about her in Episode 3. Dueling Skills Though he doesn't seem like a duelist, Kazumaru has learned the game (how is unknown). His deck consists of the Six Samurai archetype, showing his passion for swordsmanship and feudal times. When Miyuki was killed, she became a Hybrid Monster called "Kyuudou Warrior-Pegasus Wings". Showing his connection with Miyuki, he takes her Harpie monsters and mixes them with his Six Samurai monsters. Trivia *Kazumaru Ichiyori is the character that represents YoruNight000 in the Third Series. *His sword is called Kyuushintetsuzo. It could be named for the fact that he looks like Ichigo from Bleach and their zanpakutos have names. *In the movie Kazumaru's Past, it is revealed that Kazumaru hates the Emperor of Japan. It is ironic because Kazumaru really is the son of the Emperor. *The guild Kazumaru works for is called the Green Slayers Guild, which could be the reason that he wears green all the time. *His obsession with green could also be from the fact he uses Wind Magic. *It is revealed in the movie Kazumaru's Past that Kazumaru Ichiyori is the half-brother of Jin Yue. *In the movie Kazumaru's Past, Kazumaru remembers having an assignment to kill off a Wolf-Human Hybrid named Arashi Zanders. Arashi is the character that represented YoruNight000 in the First and Second Series.﻿